borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bone Head
Bone Head is one of Sledge's underlings holed up right next to Fyrestone. He is a Bandit guarding the Digistruct Module for the Catch-a-Ride station in the Bone Head's Theft mission. Background Bernard Rickenshaw picked up the name "Bone Head" at a young age for unknown reasons (he's quite intelligent and his head is absent of any bony protuberance that might warrant that name). Tired of people asking how he got his nickname, he began wearing skulls of the creatures and/or people he had killed over his face so that new acquaintances could extrapolate and answer for themselves, thus saving time. One of Sledge's lieutenants, Bone Head had a long-standing rivalry with Nine-Toes. Sledge eventually grew tired of their bickering, and issued them a challenge: whoever took over Fyrestone and killed the other would prove himself worthy to become Sledge's right-hand man. Bone Head is also rumored to practice Voodoo. (Taken from the Official Borderlands guide) Strategy While this mission can be acquired fairly early and can be completed then, it is highly recommended and much easier to pursue the side missions in Skag Gully that T.K. Baha offers first: By The Seeds Of Your Pants and T.K.'s Life And Limb, as well as Why Are They Here? which you find there. Bone head is encountered at level 11, and has a very tough shield. His hideout is due north of Dr. Zed's, right next to Fyrestone but it's separated by wall and rock. Expect to encounter some lower level Bandit Killers along the way. There are two entrances to his lair. One is a narrow path that leads into the middle of his base, it has good cover, but does not allow for much movement. The other is the front entrance, it's very open and has solid cover while allowing for more movement. It's possible to use a Sniper Rifle and climb the rock formation that is almost directly across from Dr. Zed's and pick him off. However, it should be advised that the Bone Shredder is accurate enough to still hit the Vault Hunter at this position. Sometimes, Bone Head will glitch himself while walking up or down one of the ramps seen in his area. He will freeze in the animation as if he is falling, and will not shoot at the player. While this makes for a really easy kill, it should be noted that approaching him will cause him to unglitch. If using the narrow path to enter the camp, stay to the right and continue up the metal walkway around to the back of Boneheads camp. There will be an ammo crate along the way and will lead to the fenced in area at the back of the camp were the reinforcements come from. Jump over the gap in the walkway and onto the crates in the area on the other side. From this vantige point there is good cover and will postpone the reinforcements until after Bonehead has been defeated. Notes * He will drop the Bone Shredder upon death. * He does respawn, and with a brand new Bone Shredder every time. * Can be lured into T.K. Baha's shack and locked inside. See Also Category:Enemies Category:Human Category:Bandits Category:Bosses